Kairan Turner
"You enter the jungle of a predator. Your gonna need more than just a big mouth and a couple of flashy gymnastic skills and party tricks. I'll make you kneel, just like how I'll make the Green Arrow when his city burns." -Bronze Tiger before engaging in a fight with Red Arrow and Arsenal. Kairan Turner (Born 2029-2059) was an American mercenary and criminal better known for the alias Bronzer Tiger, that his father and uncle previous used. After taking over Star City and pumping a drug known as Instinct into the city; Bronze Tiger was defeated by Alistair Drake, the vigilante known as The Green Arrow as well as Teddy Dresden, known as Arsenal; Addison Lecroix, known as Komodo and Edward Merlyn, known famously as Dark Archer. Along with Dark Archer and The Green Arrow; Kairan Turner was presumed dead after his compound collapsed on itself, their bodies not having been found by ARGUS clean up crews. Childhood Born the son of the Orignal Bronze Tiger's brother. Kai, learned quickly the world was a harsh place. After the Original Ben Turner had served the suicide squad for many years and during a fatal mission to the phantom zone he was one of few members to survive, having failed there mission to stop criminals from escaping. In the aftermath, Amanda Waller decided to clean up the loose end of the surviving members. Lionel, took up the mantle. Becoming the new Bronze Tiger. He becomes a well known international merc for hire, nothing mattered as long as the pay was high. He later fathered Kai during a venture in the Congo and decided that he would take the child to be his protegee. Kai was raised on the road, trained and educated around the world as his father traveled doing mercenary work. Kai grew into a headstrong teen, idolizing his father. The two had settled in Star City during a job by Kai's father, who was working as new muscle for hire for The Dragon, a figure who also helped train Kai by teaching him Shaolin Kung Fu. This good life wouldn't last long. As Kai's father was laid to rest in a skirmish with the original Green Arrow. The police of Star City turned the blind eye to the murder due to the Bronze Tiger being a criminal. This was the beginning of his climb to be king. Assuming The Mantle Training hard to mantle the Bronze Tiger, Kai pushed himself to the ultimate limits as he grew older. Sticking around Star City, he started his takeover at an old warehouse, converting using his father's inheritance and own funds into a gym. This was a front to start his criminal gang. Inducting students and selecting only the best of the best and getting them hooked on Instinct to keep them around during the induction. Later, a vigilante by the name of Arsenal appeared and shut the gym down. Salvaging what he could, Kai spent the next 2 years rapidly expanding his gang and drug business. Using Instinct to build his empire, The Bronze Tiger owns a central clubbing district known as "The Jungle" ripe with drugs and and in the center sits the premium nightclub, "The Lions Den" Where Kai sits as a king. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Human Category:Green Arrow Rogue Category:Deceased